In order to terminate the end of an optical fiber, especially a polymer optical fiber, it is known to place a ferrule on the end of the fiber. The ferrule assists in the correct positioning of the end of the fiber in a connecting system and/or in the correct positioning of the end of the fiber for subsequent end face treatment. Known ferrules require a special fixing element, such as a crimp ring or a stamped metal part, to secure the ferrule to the fiber.